A luminaire is a lighting device that is adapted to provide illumination to a particular area. There are a variety of specific uses for luminaires including, for example, in medical settings (e.g., examination rooms, operating rooms, dental offices, etc.). It is critical that areas such as these, and others, are properly illuminated during various procedures and/or periods of time.